Please, Don't Leave Me
by nativechickeez
Summary: She's gone- walked out of his life, can he get her back? one-shot, song-fic, sequel to When You're Gone


I really did love this story the way it was, Mello and Tatsuki were my most favorite cross-over couple, that's why I had to do two one-shots for them, but I'll change the characters for the interest of my readers. I'm still undecided as to which Anime/Manga to change the story to, and which characters I will change to.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Death Note characters

I do not own the Bleach characters

I do not own the song Please, Don't Leave Me

~*~*~

**Please, Don't Leave Me**

Mello sat down and placed the roses on the steps in front of Tatsuki's door, in the rain, he couldn't bare to throw them away, and he just stared at his hands. He'd really messed up. Over the years he and Tatsuki had arguments and disagreements, but this time it was different… and the worst part was he didn't even remember why she was mad at him.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many times have I kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

He sat there in that same spot for hours, finally the rain cleared up and the stars came out and shone their beautiful light, but all Mello could think about was Tatsuki and how the beauty of the stars couldn't dream of comparing to Tatsuki's beauty.

Mello remembered a night just like this night, long ago… when Tatsuki was the light of his life and she still loved him…

_Laying on the beautiful red blanket surrounded by candles, staring up into the endless night, Mello looked at Tatsuki and knew that she was the __**one**__. He'd heard stories and watched movies where people would always find their soul mate— truth be told, Mello really didn't believe in the whole soul mate business, it seemed like another ploy by the government to make money on Valentine's Day. But staring at Tatsuki, in the light of the candles, he knew that she was his soul mate, the one that he was born to be with, the one he was meant to take care of; the feelings inside him scared him— terrified him actually, but he'd never been so certain of anything in his entire life. And it was in that moment that he knew that he had to make her his, there was no turning back… as soon as possible; Mello was going to ask Tatsuki to marry him._

Hours after the dawn, Mello found his way back to his friend's house, Matt. At the moment, Mello was living with Matt, until he could find a home for himself or until he could convince Tatsuki to take him back.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, then closed his phone when it started ringing. What if she didn't want to talk to him? What if she hated him so much she _couldn't_ talk to him? Then what?

As his mind was buried in thoughts, his fingers dialed her number again, without even realizing what he was doing Mello brought the phone to his ear again— Tatsuki answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

Mello winced as he heard the pain in her voice. "Please," he whispered, "don't hang up."

Tatsuki sighed. "Is this Mello?"

Mello ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Yes, this is Mello. Listen Tatsuki, I know that what I did was wrong and that I hurt you, I'm unbelievably sorry—"

Mello heard Tatsuki sob. "Mello, can't you just leave me alone?"

"Just please listen to what I have to say Tatsuki,"

"I can't! I can't listen to your lies anymore Mello, I can't believe anything you say ever again! I hate you!" Tatsuki hung up. Mello stared at his phone.

_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you… _ the words just kept going through Mello's mind, the pain in Tatsuki's voice… what had he done to break her heart into pieces?

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is— broken…_

Mello walked the streets for hours, he'd never felt so broken before, Tatsuki had his heart and without her Mello was nothing more than a living dead man.

Mello wandered aimlessly and soon found himself in front of Tatsuki's house. If he knocked on the door would she answer?

What could he possibly do to make this right? There had to be a solution.

_Please, don't leave me, please, don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But its always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

He walked up to the door and knocked— and prayed that Tatsuki would open the door.

The front lights turned on, the door was unlocked, but it was not answered by Tatsuki, the door was answered by her best friend Orihime.

"Mello? What are you doing here?"

Mello looked Orihime in the eyes.

"I've come to see Tatsuki."

Mello could barely stand the pity in Orihime's gaze. "I'm sorry Mello, she just doesn't want to see you. She wouldn't talk to me yesterday because I said your name."

The words were like a slap in the face to Mello. "Please Orihime, you have to let me in. I really need to talk to her."

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

Orihime wanted to give in, Mello could tell. "I really don't know Mello." Orihime stared at the ground.

"Orihime, you know me almost as good as Tatsuki, you and I both know that there isn't a thing in this world that would make me want to hurt her. You _have_ to let me see her— please, Orihime."

"—Okay, but only because I know that you really do love her."

A smile finally found its way onto Mello's face. "Thank you Orihime, you're a really good friend."

Orihime smiled back at Mello. "Just fix this Mello."

Mello nodded and walked to Tatsuki's door. He knocked but there was no answer, he slowly opened the door and walked into Tatsuki's room.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest!_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it…I promise_

Tatsuki lay sleeping on her bed, curled up on her side away from the door. Mello walked over to her side of the bed and sat on the floor. He looked at Tatsuki's face and seen the hurt look on her face that remained even in her slumber. _Oh Tatsuki, I'm so sorry_.

Tatsuki moaned in her sleep and a tear slipped out. The single tear was enough to break Mello's heart all over again. He wiped it away.

"Mello." Tatsuki sighed.

"I'm here Tatsuki."

_Please, don't leave me, please, don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But its always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

Tatsuki sobbed in her sleep. "Why Mello?"

Mello leaned closer to the bed. "What did I do to you Tatsuki?"

"How could you be so cruel?… I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Tatsuki."

"Please Mello…"

"What is it Tatsuki?"

"Please don't leave me."

"Never Tatsuki… not in your dreams."

Tatsuki sighed, "I love you."

Mello smiled. "I love you, too."

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I cannot be without; you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you… I'm sorry_

Mello sat in that same spot all night, watching Tatsuki sleep, when her dreams started to trouble her, he would talk to her and whisper reassurances in her ear. At 5 in the morning Mello knew it was time for him to go, Tatsuki always woke up at 5:15 to get ready for work. Inside the bedroom he heard Tatsuki awaken moments after her closed the door, he leaned against the door and listened to her sobs. "You said you wouldn't leave me…"

Mello's heart stopped when he heard Tatsuki.

_Please, don't leave me, please, don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But its always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

Tatsuki opened her door before Mello could leave. She stared at him in shock for a few moments, then opened her mouth and screamed.

"You bastard! Get out!"

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, I just had to see you again."

Tatsuki picked up a cup and threw it at him. "I said get out!"

"Tatsuki, please, just listen to me."

Tatsuki threw whatever her hands landed on. "I hate you! _I hate you!_"

"Just tell me what I did!"

Tatsuki dropped the item in her hand and struggled to catch her breath. "You don't remember?"

Mello made his way over to Tatsuki and took her hands in his. "No Tatsuki, I don't remember."

Tatsuki jerked her hands out of Mello's "But I seen you!"

"Seen me do what?"

"You were with those _girls_—I seen you dancing with them" Tatsuki sighed "I just don't understand Mello. How can you say you love me when it was so easy to forget me?"

"I could never ever forget you, you were always on my mind."

Tatsuki crossed her arms and looked down. "I hate it when you lie to me."

Mello reached for Tatsuki. "Don't touch me!" Tatsuki glared at Mello, "I want you to leave Mello, just leave and never come back… can you at least do that for me?"

Mello looked as broken as he felt, his insides were all torn up and he could barely see straight. Mello reached into his pocket. "I-I just wanted you to know that I-" Mello choked on his words, "I never meant to hurt you, ever…" Mello pulled the tiny box out of his pocket, "I hope that one day you might forgive me," he handed her the box and finally left.

…_Please, please, don't leave me…_

_August 4, 2009, 7:57 a.m._


End file.
